


Cuddling

by gabrielstolethetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Suspicious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielstolethetardis/pseuds/gabrielstolethetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sabriel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

“No!” Gabriel slammed his fist onto the bed, narrowly missing his computer, a scowl on his face. “Shawn can’t leave! Santa Barbara needs him!” He stuck his grape-flavored sucker back between his lips, stifling any more protests, and settled for simply glaring at the computer screen, willing the TV show to end in any other way than the way it was.

The sheets rustled behind Gabriel, and the arm around Gabriel’s stomach tightened slightly. A small snore sounded in his ear, deep and throaty, and despite the detrimental events on-screen, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile and curl deeper into the embrace.

“Sam,” he sighed, letting the younger Winchester’s name run over his tongue like honey, sweeter than any candy he’d ever tasted—and he’d tried them all. “If only Dean-O knew about this.” Of course, the matter probably wouldn’t be distasteful to Dean, seeing as he was sleeping with Cas—not that Sam knew that.

The episode ended, wrapping the show up in a way that made Gabriel nod appreciatively and even hold back a girlish squeal—which he would _never_ let Sam find out about. As Gabriel perused Netflix for anther show to start—maybe something British, like Downton Abbey—a deep, husky voice commented, “Try Doctor Who—I hear it’s fantastic.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the small smile that came to his lips at the sound of Sam’s voice, still rough from sleep and unbelievably sexy. “Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt. Ooo, here’s something—it’s got Bene… Bene-something Cucumber in it—“

A long-fingered hand reached over and pushed Gabriel’s laptop closed. “Hey,” Gabriel complained, his forehead creasing. “You’re messing with the Netflix, moose.”

“Turn around.”

Gabriel twisted the sucker in his mouth once, coating his tongue with sugar, before grinning and shaking his head. “It’s warm, I’m comfortable… think I’ll pass.” He tried to snuggle closer into Sam to make his point, but before he could, Sam moved himself in one fluid motion up and over Gabriel’s body, thumping down directly on top of Gabriel’s laptop.

“Damnit, Winchester—“

Sam’s lips, soft and full and intense as they overtook Gabriel’s and buried him in a wave of dizzy infatuation, swallowed his protest. If Sam’s name was honey, his kiss was pure sugar, and the lingering grape flavor was lost underneath the pure heaven of Sam, piquant and syrupy and mellow all at once.

“Damnit, Winchester,” Gabriel repeated, this time breathless, as he melted into Sam’s lips. Soft and gentle wasn’t his style; instead, he flipped the two of them so he hovered over Sam, biting and nipping at the Winchester’s lips in just the right way to make him buck upwards, eliciting a throaty moan.

“G- Gabriel,” Sam stuttered as Gabriel, with a snap of his fingers, disposed of Sam’s trademark plaid shirt, exposing hard muscles and black ink swirling around his left collarbone.

“Good thing I’m not a demon,” Gabriel said, kissing the tattoo. “Because I am going to _possess_ you, Sam.”

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam repeated, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, propping his elbows on Sam’s bare chest and leaning his head on his hands. “We can’t.”

“Why?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Because we both have dicks? There are ways.”

Sam’s cheeks flared red. “ _No_. That’s not the problem.” He bit his lip, and Gabriel resisted the urge to lean down and bite it himself. Damn, he wasn’t used to resisting. “Dean… he’s in the other room.”

Gabriel chuckled. “ _Dean?_ As in, your brother Dean? Trust me, Sam, he’ll be fine with it.”

“Just because he’s in love with Cas doesn’t mean he’d be cool with you and I hooking up next door.”

Gabriel raised his other eyebrow. “So you know about the not-so-secret Cas-loves-Dean-and-Dean-loves-Cas?”

“Like you said, not so secret.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned down to Sam again. “He’ll be cool with it.”

Sam groaned into Gabriel’s lips, curling his fingers around Gabriel’s wrists tightly. “Walking in on his brother in bed with someone?”

Gabriel sighed, and with a lethargic snap of his fingers, the two of them sank onto a plush red comforter in a vanilla-scented bedroom, candles and rose petals spread all over the floor, the flames casting a faint orange hue over everything. “No problema.”

“Where—?”

Gabriel didn’t allow Sam the time to question the room, pressing his lips to Sam’s quickly and fiercely. With a frustrated groan that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure and concession, Sam moved with Gabriel, wrapping his long legs around Gabriel’s back and flipping them in one smooth motion so Gabriel landed on the bed, Sam looming over him.

Gabriel smirked. “Much better than Netflix.”


End file.
